


Speak to Me

by KameraEye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameraEye/pseuds/KameraEye
Summary: A mute young man, an overprotective Lucario and a battered Gardevoir help each other overcome their demons when their paths collide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this story from fanfiction.com because I was getting some shady guest reviews left on the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**Any speech done in sign language will be place in italics.**

Her heart raced as she ran. Her white dress, so common for her species, was dirty and torn. They knew she ran, there was no doubt in her mind. It was only a matter of time before she was caught, brought back to their trailer, and punished for running off. She didn't want to think of what they would have planned for her once they got back. No.

She had to keep running.

For a moment, she stopped. She sensed something. Was it them? Was it a storm coming? No. It was a pack of Mightyena. All male. They needed a bitch to satisfy their carnal urges. And thought the Gardevoir would be perfect for them. They didn't get a chance, however. As one of them pounced, the Gardevoir outsmarted them and teleported away. She was no master at teleporting, but she knew how to use it when she was in a tough situation. In a flash, she was away from the confused, horny pack.

When she reappeared in a new location, she thought for a moment that she was in the same place as before.

"Shit," she thought to herself "Where am I now?"

The thunder and rain came in a matter of minutes. Her movements were now showcasing her fatigue. She stumbled past a sign, illuminated by a couple of lights. The sign read "Welcome to Ecruteak City". She stumbled her way through the empty streets, street lamps being her only source of light. Her eyes fixated to a house at the end of town. She felt herself gravitating toward the building and soon found herself in the front yard. She didn't knock on the door, assuming the patrons of the house were fast asleep at this point in the night. Taking in a breath, she closed her eyes and teleported into the house.

When she appeared inside, her soaking wet form fell to the floor. A blue blur rushed from the corner of her eye, holding a large bone club to her. The Lucario glared at her, growling.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

The Gardevoir trembled, a few steps away from crying.

"P-Please... don't hurt me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I need a place to stay... I need help..."

"We can't offer that help! Get lost!"

"I'm begging you..."

The Lucario was ready to attack her when a light behind him came on. He turned around and behind him stood a young man. Couldn't be much older than his early twenties. His dark hair was a mess, but his attention was on the situation in front of him.

"Master..."

The young man was making series of hand gestures at the Lucario

_What is going on?_

"I found this Gardevoir trespassing on our property."

_And you think attacking her is a good idea?_

"What choice did I have?"

_Look at her, Yorke, she's a mess._

"But-"

_No. We have to help her. Get her to the bathroom. I'll run a bath._

Yorke let out a defeated sigh. It was hard to go against his master's wishes. Carefully, he picked up the Gardevoir, who wanted to fight him off, but was too weak. Plus, she felt a sort of comfort in his arms.

"We're gonna get you cleaned up." he said. The psychic type shyly nodded. "We're not here to hurt you."

The jackal brought her into the bathroom and left to give her some privacy. She took note of the bathroom, noticeably nicer than what she was used to. It had a sink and a toilet, as most bathrooms would, and it also had a nice bathtub, filled with warm water. She took a step into the tub and practically melted when her small foot made contact with the water. It felt so good to her, so nice, so relaxing. She let herself enter the tub some more and relaxed. Beside her was some soap she could use to clean herself up. She scrubbed some of the mud out of her dress, but couldn't get all of it out.

"It's not gonna be perfect again," she thought to herself. She teared up at the thought of her dress no longer being perfect. She took a lot of pride in her appearance, and those fuckers took that away from her. It was all she had to her name.

When she decided she was finished, she dried herself off and took a peek outside the bathroom. She saw the young man and his Lucario sitting in the living room, the former gesturing to her.

"He wants you to come here," Yorke said. The Gardevoir sat across from them and looked at the two. Her gaze was fixated on the young man and he made his hand signals.

"My name is Yorke," the Lucario introduced "and this is Alan. He had an accident as a teenager and can't speak. So I have to be his voice for him."

"Why are you two helping me?"

"Because you look like you need help." Yorke looked at the human. "Alan is a good person, always helping other in need. He saved my life at a young age, and I'm returning the favor to him now by translating his signals into words."

Alan looked at the jackal and made some more gestures.

"He wants to know if you have a name?"

She nodded. "Simone."

"He says that's a pretty name for you." The two of them got up off the couch and brought over a blanket and a couple pillows. "We can let you stay here for the night, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. Tomorrow morning we'll take you to the Pokemon Center. They'll know what to do with you from there."

Simone nodded and laid down on the couch. Yorke fixed the pillows for her while Alan put the blanket over her.

"It's dangerous out there by yourself. What were you thinking?" Yorke asked.

"I guess... I just needed an escape."

"Escape from what?"

Simone tried to tell him, but she covered her mouth. She physically couldn't get herself to say what had happened to her.

"Don't worry," the Lucario said, "You can tell us when you're ready."

"Thanks"

"We'll be down the hall if you need anything." The two then went to their room and turned out the lights for Simone. Tomorrow would be a new day, and hopefully she can get the help she needed all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Simone didn't sleep the entire night. When she was laying on the couch the previous night, all she did was stare at the ceiling. She at least hoped that exhaustion would get the best of her and she would able to sleep then. But when it happened, she snapped awake. Nightmares haunted her. She clung to the blanket she was given like she was holding on to a rope dangling over a cliff.

Yorke came out to the living room early in the morning. He saw that the Gardevoir was in and sighed. He sat down next to her.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but when she saw the look on his face, he knew that was bullshit.

"I... I had some nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She looked away shyly.

"I'll share a little about myself, if you want." The Lucario offered.

She looked back at him and nodded.

"I was Alan's first Pokemon." He began, "when humans turn ten years old, they're allowed to get their first Pokemon and become an official trainer. Alan's mother and father picked my egg up from a breeder. I was due to hatch a few days after his birthday, and I did. We became friends instantly. However, to my surprise, he wasn't interested in doing what most trainers do when they get their first Pokemon."

"What's that?"

"Well, most trainers travel the land and fight gym leaders in different towns and collect badges. When they defeat a certain amount of leaders, they become eligible to fight the Elite Four and get a shot at being the Pokemon League Champion."

"And he wasn't interested in that?" Simone asked him.

"No. He wanted to stay here."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I like to believe he didn't want to leave his parents and have them worry about him."

"That's nice. Where are his parents now."

"Well-" he paused mid sentence. He sensed that Alan had gotten up. He looked back to Alan's room and back to Simone. "I'll tell you another time."

Alan shuffled to the bathroom, still half asleep, and turned on the shower to wake himself up. Simone, meanwhile, fixed the couch so it didn't look like someone was sleeping on it. She looked outside the window and watched people go by. They were all different builds, and some of them had a Pokemon companion with them. She spotted some eeveelutions walking beside women in kimonos. She saw a Gallade helping someone run a corner shop and couldn't take her eyes off of him. She watched him from the window and didn't even hear Yorke come up behind her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her. She pointed to her male counterpart.

"Who's that?"

"That's Markus. He helps out at a bakery with his trainer, Kayla." When he said her name, the Gardevoir could see a girl come out and set up her stand. She looked to be a little shorter than the Gallade, but she was very pretty and had nice red hair.

"Don't tell him I told you this," Yorke told her, "but Alan has a crush on her."

Simone giggled at the idea of her newfound friend having a crush. She began to imagine herself with Markus and blushed slightly. Yorke looked at her confused.

"Uhh... you okay?" She quickly snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

Alan came out of the bathroom and got dressed. He went to Simone and was signing at her.

_How did you sleep, Simone?_

Though she didn't have a full grasp on sign language, she was able to understand what he was asking her.

"Not that well."

_Oh... maybe I can get something to help you with that._

"He's offering to help you get a good night's sleep." Yorke told her.

"Oh, that's fine."

Alan nodded and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made ham and cheese omelettes for the three of them. Simone was confused by the gesture. She wasn't used to a nice meal like this. But when she took a bite of it, her face lit up. She kept eating, enjoying her first taste of real food in a long time.

Everyone finished their breakfast quickly, but took long enough that they were able to enjoy it. Alan put the dishes in the sink and was signing at Yorke and Simone.

"What's he saying?" Simone asked.

"He wants me to take you out and show you around town." The Lucario replied.

She nodded and was led out by Yorke.


End file.
